Singing in the Shower
by Prisoner Len
Summary: Vincent wasn't one for talking, nevermind singing. You can imagine Cid's shock when he wakes up one morning to that. Valenwind, oneshot.


The first thing Cid Highwind became aware of as he urged his bright blue eyes open on that shitty—thank you, Mother Nature, for the morning thunderstorm—Saturday morning in his home on the edge of Rocket Town, was that his bed was feeling rather empty. The second thing he realized was that his boyfriend was nowhere to be found—though if he'd listen for once in his damn life, he would hear the shower. Lastly, as he shoved the thick, dark blue cotton blankets off of his boxer-clad form and grabbed a cigarette to shove between his lips, he realized he had to piss. Badly.

He blindly grabbed for the lighter on the night stand, then lit up his cig and climbed to his feet, stumbling across the cold wooden bedroom floor for the door. Half-asleep, he took a drag on the death stick, and dragged his feet across the hallway to the upstairs bathroom. He stopped before it and glared at the closed door. '_Fuckin' piece of shit. Needa piss, an' he's hoggin' the god dang bathroom._' He thought, mashing his teeth against the butt of his cigarette. Fully prepared to hammer on the door and start screaming at the man, Cid raised his fist. The slamming, swearing, and eventual kicking of the door faded rather quickly from his future plans however, when his ears picked something up from the other side of the door. Quirking an eyebrow, he pressed his ear up against the wooden door.

"…Gave you all I had, and you tossed it in the trash…"

He jerked his head back, twisting his face into a bizarre look. Was Vincent… singing? Hesitantly, he pressed his ear to the door once more.

"I'd catch a grenade for you, yeah, yeah, yeah…"

Again, he jerked his head back, jaw dropping—big mistake, as the cigarette tumbled to the floor, hitting his foot. He hissed quietly and snatched it back up, cramming it between his lips and stared blankly at the door. Vincent was _singing_. The urge to piss disappeared, and he sank down against the wall across the hallway, facing the door. His boyfriend and housemate wasn't a man for words, nevermind song, and he was _damn good_ at the song part. He stubbed out his cigarette and gnawed on the unlit butt as he stared at the door, knees drawn up and elbows resting on them. A smooth baritone carried across the hall to his ears again, singing a new song—or at least, it _sounded_ new to Cid. He didn't really pay much attention to the radio, and was completely tone deaf, according to… well, everyone who had ever had the misfortune of hearing _him_ sing in the shower.

"I'm gonna pack up my bags, and I'm gonna go away. I'm gonna split, I can't stand it, I'm gonna give it up and quit, I ain't never coming back…"

Cid rubbed the back of his head, confused. Both songs made the pilot feel rather uncomfortable—why the hell was Vincent singing love songs like that? Was he a bad boyfriend? He dug through his mind for any instance that he may have treated the dark haired man badly, and winced as he realized just how often he snapped and swore at him. Hell, he had treated him badly on _Valentine's day_.

"_Cid?" Vincent called softly, poking his head into the bedroom._

_The blond grunted irritably and waved a hand at the man, pulling the blankets further up. With a sigh, Vincent slipped into the bedroom and perched on the edge of the bed, resting a hand gently on Cid's shoulder and shaking it. "Cid, wake up."_

_With a growl, the pilot lurched into a sitting position and glared at his boyfriend. "Fuck's sake, Vin, I'm tryin' to sleep. D'ya have any goddamn clue how hard I worked last night? Or the night before?" Vincent opened his mouth to reply, but Cid quickly cut him off. "No, ya don't. 'Cause you don't work, Vin. Jus' leave me the fuck alone for five minutes, and let me sleep."_

_That said, he laid back down, rolled over, and ignored Vincent—he hadn't seen noticed the hurt look that flashed across his eyes as he stood and slipped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He stalked down the hall, crimson eyes narrowed in anger and hurt. He took the stairs by two, and promptly pulled a small box out of his pocket and threw it in the trash, then grabbed his coat and left the house, slamming the front door as he left._

Cid had found the box later. It was black velvet, and sitting inside was a stud earring shaped like the head of a wolf—rather similar to Cloud's. The pilot had actually commented on how much he liked that specific earring when he'd gotten his ear pierced a few weeks prior. Immediately, guilt set in, and it became much, much worse when he looked at the calendar and discovered it was Valentine's day. He had spent the rest of his day cooking dinner—and trying not to burn down the house—in hopes of vincent returning home at some point that day. The man returned (eventually), the two had a quiet dinner, and the day ended in Vincent sleeping on the couch because he didn't want to be around the blond. Cid frowned, rubbing the back of his head once again.

"Lover, lover, lover, you don't treat me no good no more."

It then hit Cid like a pile of bricks that the song he heard tumbling from the lips of his quiet boyfriend was about _leaving_. Was Vincent… was he leaving Cid? Swallowing, the pilot stared at the door, mouth slightly open and cigarette hanging precariously. '_Well, __**shit**__._'

Scrambling to his feet, he took a few quick steps across the small hallway, turned the doorknob, and stormed into the bathroom. Immediately, the song died on Vincent's lips, and he stared at Cid, eyes wide. The blond worked his mouth wordlessly for a moment, his cigarette dropping to the floor as he stared at the naked form of his lover and his mind tried to work up a sentence of some sort.

Finally, Vincent turned off the water, then regarded the pilot with a look of curiosity. "Cid?"

Without a word, Cid climbed over the edge of the bathtub, and wrapped his arms around the man, burying his face in his shoulder. "Vin, I ain't never meant to hurt ya. I know I'm an asshole an'—fuck Vin, you're an amazin' singer, y'know?—sometimes I do stupid shit, but—"

"Cid—"

"—don't leave me. Please."

There was a moment of awkward silence, aside from the occasional dripping of water as droplets fell from Vincent's soaked hair. He chewed the corner of his bottom lip and Cid held him tighter, kissing the crook of his neck. '_Why would he think_—' "_fuck Vin, you're an amazing singer, y'know_?" '—_oh._' The man's thought process completely derailed, and he flushed in embarrassment. He gently pushed his boyfriend away, frowning at the dejected look on his face.

"I was just singing, Cid."

The pilot whipped his head up. "Huh?"

"Just singing."

Relief washed over Cid's face and he threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. "Well, fuck. An' there I was thinkin' you were gonna pack up and leave or whatever the hell it was you were singin'."

A chuckle rolled across Vincent's lips and he shook his head. "I heard it on the radio yesterday. It has been stuck in my head."

"Thank fuckin' god. This house'd be fuckin' lonely by mys—Did you jus' laugh? Fuck, Vin, you tryin' to kill me with shock today or somethin'?"

The raven haired men blushed, looking to the side for a second, then turning his crimson gaze back to Cid, who opened his mouth to apologize. Vincent leaned forward and covered his lips with his own, smiling just a little as Cid let out a startled "mrph". He prodded at the blond's lips, then slipped his tongue into his mouth, dragging the man into a quick little game of tongue war. With a soft nip on his bottom lip, Vincent pulled away and watched Cid work his mouth wordlessly for the second time that morning.

"You kissed me."

"I did."

"…But ya never do that!" Cid cried, running his hand through his short hair. Vincent was _never_ the one to start _anything_—kisses included. "Singin', laughin', and now kissin'? Th' fuck's gotten into you today? Gaia!"

Eyebrows arched in a show of amusement, the pale man stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He stopped at the door to the bathroom, and turned to look over his shoulder at Cid, who was gaping at him. With a cocky smirk and a shrug, he practically _purred_, "I don't know. A blond pilot, perhaps.," before leaving the room.

"Dammit, Valentine!"

**I almost didn't post this, because I really don't like it. I don't own either song. I do enjoy listening to them over and over, though.  
**


End file.
